


Flowers

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Crush, Flowers, LuLi - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lisanna, Other, Pining, lisannaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: There was something about the feeling of Lucy’s fingers parting through their hair that was proving to be very distractingLisanna Week Day 5: flowers
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lisanna Week 2020 for the day 5 prompt flowers

“You have to keep your head still.” The blonde gently scolds again.

“Sorry.”

The urge to finch returns as those soft hands tangle into their hair once more. Their not sure why, but Lucy’s hands were proving to be very _very_ distracting today. Lisanna digs their hands into the grass trying their best not to squirm when those hands graze the back of their neck for the countless time again.

The two were sitting on a patch of grass off to the side of the wide-open field their friends were playing on. The sounds of laughter and taunts as their friends run up and down the field fell into background noise the second Lucy moved closer and began toying with Lisanna’s loose strands. Before they knew it, the two of them were kneeling in the field as Lucy began braiding their hair.

And that’s when the problems started.

Many people have played in Lisanna’s hair before. From Elf and Mira to a curious Natsu and Gray. Not once had it ever made them felt like this. Every time Lucy hummed in approval; their heart began beating faster. Every sigh of hot air blown against their ears turned their cheeks red. Every laugh or shout at what was happening on the field had them unconsciously leaning towards the sound hoping to hear more.

This has never happened to them before. This confusing mix of uneasiness and elevation all caused by one person. They remember their sister going on and on about couples in her romance novels and wonders if these feeling were shared between her characters too. This intoxicating mix that makes them want to shy away but keeps them desperate to stay close.

Lucy announces being finished with a loud satisfied hum. Before Lisanna could ask, she hands them her mirror and looks on with thinly veiled excitement as Lisanna examines the braids. As Lucy looks on, Lisanna wonders over how distracted they were to not notice the pretty girl weaving flowers into 3 of the braids. They were a beautiful blue the same shade as Lisanna’s eyes and they can’t tell if that was purely coincidental or not.

“Do you like it?” Lucy whispers moving closer and into Lisanna’s space again. Come to think of it, she’s been doing that a lot today and managed to short circuit Lisanna’s brain each time.

“Um yes…it’s perfect.” They stuttered out cheeks red once more. It’s worth it however to see the wide grin spread across Lucy’s face.

The blonde grabs their hands and moves to where they are trading places with Lucy sitting in front of Lisanna this time. Still with a wide grin on her face, she places Lisanna’s hands into her hair and calls, _“it’s my turn now~”_


End file.
